My Hikari Closet
by Takai-Touzoku
Summary: A story Told from the Hikaris point of view on how they fell in love with their Yamis. contains Yaoi boyxboy pairings: YM/M YB/R YY/Y K/J TB/A Will be a while before updated.
1. Kisses and PokeMon

**Authors Notes:** I'm taking a short break from A Past Best Forgotten not because I can't come up with any good ideas or anything like that... Any who this is a one shot about Malik and Marik. I'm still trying to decide if I should leave it as a one shot or not. But either way I hope you enjoy it.

**Warnings: **very minor language and yaoi(boyXboy)

**Paring(s):** MalikxMarik, RyouxBakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kasuki Takahashi does.

* * *

"Malik!" Ryou smiled running to my side," Did you finish your film essay for today?"  
"That's due today?!"I gasped in terror imagining at what might have in store for me a punishment.  
Ryou sighed and continued smilled that innocently adorable smille of his as we continued on our way to school. Maybet I won't be the only one with out the paper Jounouchi more than likely forgot about it or just couldn't do it, I sighed in defeat as Bakura approched us with a smug look on his face. He stoped infront of Ryou breafly kissing him on the lips befor he turned to me and smirked holding out a peice of poorly writen paper." I told you guys I could do it!"  
"Do what exactly?" I mummbled taking the paper and attempting to disipher the horrible hand writting."For Ra's sake Bakura you really need to practice your writing skills!"  
"Shut up! My hand writing is perfectly fine! The fact is that I wrote my paper on my own!" The theif smirked and stuck out his tong making an extremely childish nya sound before he turned grabbing Ryous arm and started walking to school. '_Well I can already tell that today is gonna suck_.' I inwardly groaned and scurried off to catch up with the duo ahead of me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Malik-san!" barked glaring at me from the front of the room."Hand in your paper!"  
"I don't have it Ma`am." I sighed in defeat as began to rant on how irresponsible I was. Finally, after ten agonizing minutes she finally stopped bitching and moved on to grade the class papers. A few kids snickered when she came across Bakura's paper which she quickly jumped his case for being 'disrespectful' and threw the abomination in to the trash bin. Aside from that the rest of the day was uneventful aside from Jounouchi getting cought scribbling a picture of a horse and when asked what it was he screamed out "YOUR FACE!" Yeah that was pritty funny.  
"Hay Malik wanna hangout with us today?" Yuugi smiled from his desk," Me, Ryou, Bakura, and the guys were gonna go to hamburger world."  
"Nah I need to get home, Ishizu is working late tonight and you now how Marik can get." I smiled.  
"Yeah...Well see you tomorrow." Yuugi giggled turning to meat up with the small group of friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Marik I'm home!" I called walking through the door to my nice two story house. I dropped my books by the door, walked over to the tv, and turned it on to be greated by the Poke`Mon theme song blaring due to the surround sound system, and Marik most likely forgetting to turn down the volume again."Holy Crap" I gasped covering my ears as I turned down the roaring music only to hear Marik snickering in the corner," I kinda like that song. Why'd you turn it down?" He pouted.  
I roll my eyes when he collapsed next to me to watch a rerun of poke`mon, which we've seen over a hundred times by now. We watched in silence for the first twenty minutes of the show I wasn't that into it but if it keep Marik quiet then by all means i'll watch Poke`Mon. "So...."Marik mumbled when the commercial break started," How was school?"  
"Fine..." I sighed looking over at Marik who was now smiling at me, not smirking smiling." What?"  
"I just thought ..."He blushed and turned away," Nothing just forget about it." I frowned, this wasn't like Marik to bring some thing up and then just drop it.  
"You fealing okay Marik?" I asked scooting closer to him.  
"Yeah.."he sighed turning to face me," It's just that I..."He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but blush." I.....think....I......Lo- -"  
"Malik Marik I'm home!" Ishizu sang walking through the door.  
Marik stood and turned away muttering 'it's nothing' under his breath as he walked up the stairs to his room, leaving me to stair after him in confusion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed deeply as I watch Domino city from the roof of my house. The cool night air calming me as I recalled the erlier events that took place in my living room not three hours erlier.'What was he saying'  
"Hikari?" A voice called from beind me.  
"Marik?" I sighed deeply and turned to face my yami. He was watching me with those beautiful eyes." Ishizu's going to be mad when she finds you out here."  
"I could say the same for you." He smirked and moved to sit along side me. I turn away and stare at the huge city in an attempt to ignor him. "Aw come on don't be like that. What I ever do to you?"  
"How about seending my turtle to the Shadow realm?" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at him.  
"I've said I was sorry at least a hundred times for doing that."He stared into my eyes again making my cheeks turn a dark shade of red. Marik placed his hand on my cheek and smiled," You know..." he leand in closer," You really are beautiful." Our lips were bairly brushing ," And I think..." He pushed his lips aginst mine in a gental kiss, he pulledback and smiled" I love you."  
'I guess today didn't suck as much as I thought it would'

* * *

I know it's short but I'm working on making my chapies/stories longer.

Please Review.


	2. Doomfluff?

**Authors note:** Okay here's Chapter two I hope you like it! By the way the name Doomfluff came from my friend Patrik.

**Warnings: **very minor language and yaoi(boyXboy)

**Paring(s):** RyouxBakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kasuki Takahashi does.

* * *

"Bakura?" I call softly opening the door to his room. It was pitch black and all I could see was one small glint of light signaling the crack in his curtains. I made my way across the trashed room and flung them open.  
"Ryoooooooooou~ whyed you do that!" Bakura whined rolling onto his stomach and tossing a blanket over his head.'He can be so childish some times' I smiled and attempted to pull the covers off his bed, but of course he fought back." I don't wanna get up yet!" Yet again using that childish whine of his.  
"Come on it's already noon. You've gotta get up some time!" I grunted as I continued to fight for the blanket." Come on Baku-  
-" I was cut off as the blanket ripped and sent us both flying, me flying to the ground and Bakura backwards on his bed.  
I gasped as I sat up and felt something crawl up my back." BAKURA!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" I yelped jumping to my feet when I realized it was a spider making it's way in to my hair. I ran into his arms and whimpered as he calmly plucked it off just as it was reaching my hair."K-KILL IT"I cried seeing the thing crawling around in his hand.  
"It's only a small one why kill it?" He chuckled opening his window and placing it out side," See it's gone now. No harm done." I sighed and looked around his room, it looked like an indoor land fill.  
"Um Bakura is that the pizza box from last week?" He laughed and nodded innocently. 'God he really was just like a child at times...' "Come on we're gonna clean your room."  
"WHAT!? BUT THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER!" He whined yet again.  
"That's why we're not doing it alone." I smiled taking out my cell phone and calling Malik.  
'Hello'  
"Malik?"  
'No Marik...What do you want?'  
"I was wondering if Malik could come by and help me and Bakura with something."  
'....Sure we'll be right over.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh My Ra!" Malik gasped as he saw the atrocious room," HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU CLEANED YOUR ROOM!?"  
"What is this clean you speak of?" He chuckled and walked over to his closet ,"But if you think this is bad look at this."  
All three of us jumped back as Bakura opened the door to his closet. Piles upon piles of clothes, books, cards, and what ever else was stuffed in their flowed out into the already messy room. We gaped at the mess until Bakura threw shovels to us. 'Note to self never open Bakuras closet.'  
The four of us got to work on digging threw the mess and trying to decide on what was worth keeping and what should be sent to an incinerator. We found shoes, paper, a stuffed llama, th lion king movie, money, candy which Marik tried to eat, and Yami's missing jacket...I'm not even going to ask...  
After about two hours of non-stop cleaning we were almost done when Malik screamed.I turned to look at what he was screaming about and I couldn't help but join in. It was a huge brown snake coiled up in the far corner of the room, which had been hidden by a mountain of clothes, but was now in clear sight. Malik and I jumped on to the bed and continued to scream over the snake until Bakura walked up to it and piked it up. "There you are! I've been looking every where for you Doomfluff!"  
"D-doomfluff?" I stuttered staring at the creature now slithering around on Bakura's arm.  
"Yeah He's my pet." He smiled as he ran his finger back and forth over Doomfluffs head.  
"Wait so we have a snake roaming freely around our house?" he nodded."Oh my God....HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD IT?!"  
"He has a name you now. And I've had Doomfluff for about six months."He stated playing with the snake.  
"Bakura I know your attached to i- - I mean Doomfluff, but unless he gets a tank to live in he has to go." I sighed getting off his bed and continuing to clean.  
"B-but...He doesn't like cages..."He pouted clinging to the snake. I rolled my eyes and continued to roam threw the remaining trash. "How about he only stays in the cage at night?"  
"Fine...But it's technically not a cage it's a tank." Bakura smiled and hugged Doomfluff." Hear that Doomie I get to keep you!"  
I rolled my eyes and smirked at my yami ,"I might change my mind if you don't get down here and help us." He quickly rushed to my side and began to throw away as much trash as he could in order to keep his beloved Doomfluff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was finally done and Malik and Marik had left for home leaving Bakura and me to our finally cleaned home. I looked over to him and he frowned,"What?"  
"I'm hungry..." He groaned holding his stomach and walking twords the kitchen.  
"I'll get started on dinner." I walked ahead of him and got down a pot and pan," How's Soup sound to you?"  
"Great!" He smiled coming up beside me. He watched me boil the water and put in some vegetables before starting on the meat. I yelped and pulled my hand to my chest clutching it tightly."What's wrong?!"Bakura gasped taking my hand and examining it.  
"It's just a little burn I'll be fine." I mumbled looking in to his eyes. He frowned and turned on the fauset, putting my hand into the flow of water and holding it there.I blushed and averted my eyes. After a few minutes he turned off the water flow and pulled me in to his arms."You need to be more careful." He kissed me and turned to the pan of beef ,"Now I'll finish up while you relax okay?" I nodded and sat at the table watching him skillfully dice the remaining vegetables and poor them in to the pot. I smile to my self and sigh," Maybe your not so hopeless after all." He turned and smirked at me bringing two steaming bowls of soup to the table.


	3. The Plan

Okay this is the third chapter to My Hikari closet I've been thinking hard about this and I have decided to add in a few characters with this chapter, and I've also sort of started a mini side plot with it. And sorry for the wait! Well I hope you enjoy my newest Chapter!

Oops I can't believ I forgot to explain Touzuku! Touzuku=Thief Bakura!!

* * *

The walk home from Ryous was quiet, smiling I take Mariks hand in my own as we reach our two story suburban home. A note on the front door told us that Ishizu would be out late tonight.  
"Um...Marik?" I mumble looking anywhere but his eyes. "About last night....did you really mean it?"  
"Of course I did!" Marik smirked, his grip tightening around my hand," I've always loved you Malik." I Smile and peck Marik on the cheek before walking over the couch and consciously turn on the TV. To my surprise it isn't blaring at full blast this time, I flip through the channels and decided to watch Tokyo Mew Mew. "You actually watch this show,"Marik laughed sitting beside me.  
"Yeah....It's a good show." I smile and lean in to Marik's chest warping my arms around him. "Besides...What else is there to do?"  
Marik leaned in closer,"Well I could think of a few things." He kisses me as he runs his hands along my sides, exploring my body. He licks my lower lip asking for entrance which I instantly granted. Moaning as he explored deeper in to my mouth, he pushed me on to my back as he hovered above me.  
"Wow didn't know you two were that into each other." A cackle was heard from the corner of the room. A tall dark skined man with a scar on his cheek and snow white hair stepped into the light.  
"TOUZUKU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!" Marik growled at being interupted.  
"Aw Mariks just upset because he got cock blocked just now." A smaller tan man chuckled walking to the others side.  
"ATEM? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO HANGING OUT?" Marik growled once again becoming more and more anoied.  
"If you must know we've put aside our difference." Atem smiled cheerfully.  
"Plus 3,000 years of hateing each other has begun to seam rather retarded....After all ou-sama really didn't kill everything that was once precious to me." Touzuku smirked.  
"What do you want?" I sighed pushing the now growling Marik off of me.  
"Well..."Touzuku and Atem looked at each other and smirked evilly." You see we have a plan."  
"A plan for what?" I ask suspiciously eying the two.  
"Well Yuugi's had feelings for Yami for a long time." Atem sighed sadly. "But Yami's too dense to notice." Touzuku smirked and turned his gaze to Me and Marik.  
"We need your help to get them together!"Atem and Touzuku smiled staring at mine and Mariks blank reaction.  
"And how exactly do we do that?"Marik grimaced.  
"That's the good part." "You see we're going to invite them on a trip." "A trip to Kiaba's lovely summer cottage/mansion Along side the beach!" "And once there our plan will come into play!" The duo took turns finishing each others sentences. "Okay first off don't ever do that again...It's creepy...." A shiver ran up my spine, "Second When have any of your plans worked? And third How can Marik and I help?"  
"Same way Ryou, Bakura, Jounouchi and Seto can." Atem smiled.  
"By forcing the two into romantic situations." Touzuku smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe we're doing this...." I grumbled putting my belongings into the back of Kaiba's limo.  
"Aw come on Malik it'll be fun!" Jounochi walked to my side putting his belongings in as well, "besides Yuugi really needs our help with this."  
I sigh as I turn on my MP3 and climb in the limo and sit between Yuugi and Ryou. Yuugi sat by Jounochi talking about some random cards they wanted, Marik was talking with Yami about....dragonflies? Atem and Seto were arguing over what to do when we got to our destination, and Ryou was quietly reading a book, while Bakura and Touzuku played....I don't really know what they were playing....But it was entertaining to watch Bakura bite Touzuku's arm when he lost.  
"Hay Ryou can I let Doomfluff out he doesn't li- -" Bakura was cut off by Kaiba growling," I will not allow that creature to run free in my limo."  
"BUT TOUZUKU GET'S TO HAVE DIABOUND OUT!" Bakura whined as Touzuku petted the white and gray cat, sticking his tong out as he did.  
"Bakura a cat is one thing and a snake is another." Kaiba glared at the caged snake and looked out his window, "Besides I hate Snakes."  
"How could you say that when he's right here!" Bakura hissed holding the cage close to him and whispering to Doomfluff, "It's okay Doomie I wont let the big mean Kaiba get you."  
I rolled my eyes at Bakura as he babe talked his snake. Closing my eyes I sigh 'This going to be one long week....' slowly I begin to fall asleep to the first song that began playing on my MP3.

* * *

Sorry it's short...God I gotta work on making my Chapters longer.  
Well I hope you enjoied it none the less! And I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Oh and by the way the song was Everything Burns by Anastacia ft. Ben Moody... I love that song.


	4. Tragedy Strikes, The Fourth Floor

Well this is Chapter 4 of My Hikari Closet!

I feel really bad about what I've done but I figured every story needs a little suspense right?...You guys are gonna hate me in a few minutes...I know I do right now.

Warning for Violence and Marik abuse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stair out my window and sigh as Bakura and Touzuku began to fight again. I placed my book in my lap and watch as the senery rushed by, we had been driving for about an hour now and were going through a lush field of beautiful and exotic plants. Touzuku pushed Bakura to the ground and smirked, "I win!"  
"Are you two playing or fighting?" Atem asked clearly not caring for the answer.  
"Well we're doing a little of both." Bakura smirked pouncing on Touzuku for another round of thier little game.  
"Maybe we should put on our seat belts..." I smile and turn to Yuugi and Jounochi.  
Jounochi laughed at my suggestion, "Ya'know Ryou that would be a grate idea if limos had seat belts." I look to he floor embarrassed by my own stupidity. At the exact same time though Bakura and Touzuku began to get cried away in their fight and bumped into the unsuspecting, sleeping Malik.  
I squeaked as Malik and I were pushed from our seats by Touzuku and Bakura's fight , which set off a chain of events. First Malik feel onto me causing me to bump into Jounouchi, who in turn pushed Yuugi into Yami's side who feel onto Marik who fell back into Kiaba, causing Atem to fly out of his seat and crash land on top of Touzuku.  
When Touzuku realized Atem was in his lap he smirked, causing Atem to blush madly and push the thief away. At the same time Yuugi was blushing a deep shade of red as he pushed him self up right, "S-sorry Yami!"  
Yami ground and rubbed his head and sat back up, "It's not your fault Aibou." he sighed and glared at Bakura and Touzuku. The thieves smiled innocently before turning thier backs to him.  
"So close!" Bakura hissed under his breath as Touzuku chuckled, "And yet so far."  
"Oh shut it you two!" Atem growled.  
"Aw why so flustered Atem?" Touzuku innocently mumbled, "We were only trying to help Yuugi out."  
"By playing human domino's?" Atem glaired at the two before getting to his feet and walking back to his seat, "Oh and I'd check on your pets if I were you."  
"What?" Bakura and Touzuku gasped as they turned to see Doomfluff chasing after Diabound.  
"Doomie bad leave Diabound alone!" The snake ignored him and continued to chase the albino kitten around the floor of the limo. In an act of desperation Diabond jumped on to Kiaba's lap and from their to his head digging his claws into Kaibas scalp. "That's it!" Kaiba hissed pulling the kitten from his head and handing it to Touzuku, "As of right now all animals have to be in a cage or a pet carrier or what ever you want to call it!"  
"Bakura just put Diabound in his tank." Ryou garbed Bakura's arm seeing him getting angrier by each of Kiaba's words. Bakura growled as he put Doomfluff in his 'cage' and plased it along side Diabound's carier.  
Malik was still laying on the floor, when Marik began to poke his side, "If he weren't breathing I'd say he was dead..." Marik continued to poke his hikari until the limo hit a bump in the road causing Marik to loose his balance and fall flat on top of Malik. Malik gasped as the force of Marik falling on him causing the grave keeper to shot strait up and the poor yami to tumble across the limo. "Ow.." Malik whimpered as he looked around for the source of the blow.  
" Damn driver can't even do his job.." Marik grumbled befor being hit in the back of the head by Malik, "Well what ever happened was probably your fault."  
Malik grumbled, sitting back into his seat and attempting to fall asleep once more. Touzuku laughed as Marik scrambled to Maliks side and began to whimper.  
"let me sleep Marik." Malik growled clearly annoied from being awoken.  
"But I only wanted to make sure you were alive..." Marik continued to whimper and hugged his hikari.  
"MARIK LEMME GO!"Malik whined.  
"NEVA!!" Marik laughed pulling his hikari closer to him and nuzzling into his neck. I smiled and turned to face Bakura, "How come you don't ever do that to me?" Bakura smirked and was about to answer when not only Touzuku but Atem both tackled him to the floor.  
"Two against one's not fair!!" Bakura cried as he was over powered by the two men. "Marik help me!!"  
"Let me think..." Marik acted as if he were considering his options, "Sorry Bakura but I'd rather not." Marik continued to practically molesting Malik as Bakura cried in defeat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally!" I smiled stretching as we exited the limo in front of a huge summer 'cottage.  
"I call top floor!!" Bakura smirked running past me as Marik and Touzuku chased after him.  
I walked in to the 'cottage behind Malik. The cottage was even bigger on the inside! There were atleast four floors , which at the top you could hear Marik, Bakura, and Touzuku fighting over rooms. "Maybe we shouldn't let our yami's take the top floor..." I said eying Bakura as he walked along the top rail four stories up.  
"That's a good idea..."Marik sighed watching Bakura. "YAMI DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT!!!"Malik cried out seeing Marik leaning over the rail.  
'What's the worst that could happen?' Marik smirked as he got onto the rail ignoring Maliks cries. 'This is easy!' I watched Marik wearily as Malik screamed at him from my side. I turned away from Marik for only a second and watched as Maliks face went from anger to terror in a mater of seconds. I turned back to Marik and stared up in shock as Marik slipped and feel backwards off the rail.  
"MARIK!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris: Bwahahaha clif hanger!  
Malik: Nooooo What have you done to my Mariku!  
Chris: I dunno you'll just have to find out won't you?  
Malik:-starts to cry-  
Chris:-realizes what I just wrote- OH GOD NO! MARIK!!


	5. Marik

Wow I had to rewrite this 3 times cuz my damn computer kept messing up... But in this chapter I couldn't decide who to let tell the story so I just decided to do it in third person POV. Also this is a chapter revolving around Marik and Malik. So Please enjoy.

* * *

"NO!" Malik screamed as he watched Marik plummet towards the ground, he tried to move but his leg's just wouldn't listen to him. "Oh Gods please not Marik!' Malik cried as he turned away from the scene before him,, not wanting to see his Yami hit the ground. Malik waited but heard no crash, nor any other form of destruction and turned to see his yami in someone's arms.

"You should be more careful I don't want anyone dieing on my property." Kaiba smirked as Marik stared at him in shock, not knowing how to react the Yami jumped from the man's arms and began to unwrinkled his shirt.

"Oh my god Marik!" Malik cried as he ran to his yami's side. He wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his dark's chest, "I thought I had lost you."He nuzzled into Marik chest as Marik looked up at Kaiba.

"Thanks..." Marik mumbled and held his hikari in an attempt to comfort him.

Kiaba turned away and smirked, "Just don't let it happen again." Kaiba walked off followed by Joey who continued to glance back over his shoulder at Marik.

"M-Marik!" Bakura panted reaching the foot of the stairs, "Oh Gods man I thought you were done for!"

Malik growled in Mariks arm and turned to face Bakura, "This is all your fault!" Malik hissed venomously, glaring at Bakura. The thief flinched as Marik held his Hikari back in order to keep him from ripping Bakura limb from limb, "IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A SHOW OFF AND DONE THAT LITTLE STUNT MARIK WOULD HAVE NEVER FALLEN!!"

"Malik Bakura didn't make Marik do anything." Ryou said in a defensive way , moving to stand beside his yami.

Malik glared at Ryou pointing to Bakura, as Marik continued to restrain him. "BUT HE--"

"He did nothing wrong Malik." Touzuku walked calmly down the stairs to stand along side Bakura.

"STAY OUT OF THIS THIEF!" Malik snapped as he began to shake in Mariks arms, "I just...." Malik fell to his knees and sobbed, quietly to himself."Marik..."Malik whispered as his yami piked him off the ground, and carried him bridal style to the stairs.

"You need rest." Marik stated in a mono toned voice, "I'm taking Malik up to his room, he should be himself again soon." with that said Marik began to climb the stairs with Malik innocently looking to his face.

----------------------------------

Malik groaned sitting up in his bed and stifling a yawn, he looked around to find Marik sitting in a chair alongside his bed. Malik watched his yami sleep arched over onto his bed and allowed a small smiled to appear on his lips, Marik looked so peaceful. Malik slowly pulled himself out of bed and opened the door to his room, closing the door as quietly as possible. Once he had left the room Malik roamed the hall's in search for some one to talk to, so long as it wasn't Bakura.

Malik sighed as he decided to leave the house and found him self walking along the bank of a beutiful beach. He continued to walk until the large summer home was just a small dot in the distance. He looked up and watched as the sun began to set,'Maybe I should head back now...' Malik sighed as he started back in the direction he came.

----------------------------------

"Malik..." Marik mumbled opening his eyes to see an empty bed,"Malik!"Marik gasped as he jumped up and ran out of the room to find his hikari.

Marik ran through the entire house/mansion and groaned when he realized Malik wasn't here. Marik ran onto the balcony and saw Ryou stairing out at the ocean, "Hay Ryou have you seen Malik?"

Ryou turned to Marik and smiled innocently at him, "Yeah I saw him walking along the beach and--" Ryou was cut off by Marik jumping the stairs and running in the direction Malik had gone, "Thank's Ryou!" Marik called over his shoulder as he disappeared in to the distance. He ran as fast and far as he could before he had to stop for a break.

"Damn it Malik, where are you?" Marik panted as he continued down the beach, only this time at a slower pace. He walked until the sun began to set before seeing a figure in the distance heading towards him.'Malik?' Marik thought and began to run towards the figure. "MALIK!" He called out happily as he stopped in front of his Hikari.

"Marik? Why are you out here?" Malik asked Marik with a confused expresion.

" I came looking for you..."Marik looked out at the ocean and sighed, "You know I get worried when you disappear like that...I love you Malik, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Malik smiled at Marik before tackling his yami into the sand, tears streaming down his face as he nuzzled into his yami's chest.

"I love you too." He cried happily, kissing his yami. Marik smirked into the kiss before licking Malik's lower lip, asking for entrance which he was quickly granted. Malik moaned as Marik's tong coresed his mouth, exploring every inch. He pulled Malik closer to deepen the kiss as he rolled on top of Malik before pulling away smirking. He had Malik exactly where he wanted him, yet he stopped and stood up. Marik held his hand out to.

Malik took his and and frowned as he stood along side his yami, "Why'd you stop?" Malik didn't want to head back to that mansion in order to run into Bakura and be reminded of the earlier events of that day.

"It's getting dark and we'll be lucky to make it back before night fall." Marik said simply as he began to walk towards the house, "Besides..." Marik looked over his shoulder and smirked at Malik, "I don't really want to do it in the sand, and I think you do either." His smirk grew as he saw Maliks face turned a deep shade of red. "Well are you coming or not?" Marik laughed as Malik ran to catch up with his Yami.

* * *

Chris: Okay I'm trying to decide on if I should try to do a lemon with Malik and Marik or not....I've never wrote one so I don't know how it'll turn out if I do...

Marik: I say go for it!

Chris: I wasn't asking you, I knew what you'd say...

Marik: I still say go for it!

Chris: If you don't shut up I'll never writte one.

Marik: -shuts up-

Chris: Good...So anyways please tell me if I should or shouldn't atempt it.


End file.
